


Winter Dawn - A Warrior's Rest Time Stamp

by snarkymonkey



Series: Warrior's 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Warrior's Rest time stamp, Domestic, M/M, fairy!Cas, fast and loose with canon, just fluff, semi!retired!dean, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/pseuds/snarkymonkey
Summary: It's been six months since Dean moved to Grovelock and met Castiel, local fairy.  And it seems, Castiel's not done disrupting Dean's old hunter life in the slightest.Youmustread "A Warrior's Rest", the first part of the series, or else total spoilers.  The first part of the series is set after Sam's outburst to Dean regarding Gadreel and the aftermath of trying to close the gates of hell.  All other canon is ignored.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Warrior's 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102067
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Winter Dawn - A Warrior's Rest Time Stamp

Dean’s life wasn’t anything complicated; at least, not in the traditional sense. Sure, hunting had done him a nasty turn a time or two; going to Hell being somewhere top on that list. And then, most recently with Sam. A topic he tried _desperately_ not to think on long. A bittersweet thing, that. For as much as it carved into him, without Sam’s damnation, he wouldn’t be where was at the moment.

And _that_ had become the new wrinkle in his life. He’d fully intended to disappear into the shadows after Sam’s recrimination. It would have been the least he’d deserved. He never disagreed with Sam; he had lied in a way. He’d let Gadreel infest his brother in a blind attempt to keep him alive. Even if it had been for Sam’s benefit, he’d neglected to warn Sam about the angelic stowaway. 

It had been done with the motivations of a devoted older brother but he knew the old adage, better than most. _The way to hell is paved with good intentions._ It seemed like the best idea to simply _go._ Stay away from Sam and just . . . _go._ He’d had no destination. Hadn’t really expected to survive a year or more. He’d gotten more and more reckless with each subsequent hunt after he’d abandoned the bunker.

Until one had led him to Oregon and Grovelock. He’d put down a new shtriga outside Salem and had passed through Grovelock, noting the quiet streets and pleasant atmosphere. And while he’d only meant to stop off for gas before moving on, there was no mistaking the signs of the supernatural. He’d been around Benny enough to know a vampire the second he saw one. The woman at the gas station was undeniably a blood-sucker. But, to his trained eye, she appeared more startled by Dean than aggressive. Frightened, given how quickly she’d handed over change.

Seeing a vampire in such a prominent position had roused his curiosity. A bit of snooping and he’d found the cabin off the logging road, essentially abandoned. Not hard to see why given the energies that surrounded the space. Easy to move in at that point. Buying the auto shop was a logical step. He'd long ago learned how to manipulate finances so falsifying documents for the loan had been a snap. 

A new life. That’s what he’d intended. A new life where _no one_ knew who or what he was. Well, the citizens of Grovelock appeared to know he was a hunter, or at least suspected. But no one confronted him. They were content to leave well enough alone, something Dean could appreciate. He could slip away into obscurity, remembered by no one and forgotten by everyone.

Until Castiel.

He opened his eyes then, fully awake. Faint and sonorous, he made out Castiel’s familiar morning singing. Never words, just sound, low and soft but easily discerned. He usually liked pretending to be asleep for a while, listening. Castiel was a surprise in more than one way. First, he’d never know a fairy could appear human-size. Eventually, Castiel had shown him the bracelet he wore, a charm worked by a hedge witch to keep him human. Second, he didn’t know he could fall for one.

_What would you think of that, Sam_? he thought, pillowing his head on his arm as he listened to Castiel’s low singing. Given Sam tended to be a bit more forgiving toward supernatural creatures attempting human lives, he’d probably be on board.

Dean winced at the thought and sat up, reluctantly awake. He didn’t like thinking about Sam. About that wound he’d created through selfishness. The same wound that had pushed him to cut himself off from Castiel. Until Castiel practically broke down his door.

He yawned and stood, shivering when his feet hit the ice cold wood of the cabin floor. Winter was on its way and Dean saw a trip to gather firewood in his near future. Underneath Castiel’s singing, he could just make out the snap of logs in the fireplace. He padded down the hallway, Castiel’s voice growing stronger as he neared the kitchen.

That was the other odd thing. Castiel had that warm, bright home in town but had insisted on moving to Dean’s drafty cabin, even after he’d pointed out that it sat on the border of his king’s land. That had to be dangerous for Castiel. Not that he’d ever go into depth on it.

When he had prodded Castiel on it, the other man would only smile and walk away. Which only left Dean wondering about the fairy-man’s sanity. But, between the two of them, the cabin was tightly warded so neither had much to worry about on the fairy front. He didn’t think. And thankfully, other than one very brazen werewolf after Dean had first moved to Grovelock, no one had come hunting for Dean.

_They will,_ he thought. Sadly. It was just a matter of time. And knowing that, he fought daily not to drive Castiel from his side. He’d not lied to Castiel; he would do all he could to protect him. Even to his own detriment. The pain of losing Castiel might undo him completely. He shuddered to even consider it.

He leaned against the aged wood of the hallway, arms folded as he listened to Castiel sing. If there were words, they weren’t any that Dean could understand. But _beautiful._ Gentle and pleasant, like a sunrise as it crested a mountain. Full of wonder and life, the song of the forest. 

He rubbed his forehead as he sighed and shifted, leaning his head back against the wall. He couldn’t figure out why but it almost _hurt_ to hear such melodies. In all his years hunting the supernatural, he never knew fairies could _sing._ Or sing so sweetly.

Dean shut his eyes a moment, unwilling to interrupt or even let Castiel know he’d heard anything but before he could even think to clear his throat, he caught Castiel’s familiar chuckle.

“Dean, you needn’t hide.”

He did clear his throat then, rubbing his sleep-mussed hair as he crossed into the brightly lit kitchen. "Sorry,“ he muttered.

"You needn’t apologize, either. Sierra wanted a song this morning.”

“All right.” He stopped, squinting at Castiel. The other man returned the incredulous look with a warm grin. "Uh, Sierra?“ Dean prodded.

Castiel stepped back from the kitchen counter, pointing to the furry ornament now on said counters, happily slurping up _something_ that splashed all over the place.

A furry ornament with very noticeable markings and huge-ass paws.

"Jesus Christ, Cas! You brought a fucking cougar into the house?!”

Lifting a brow, Castiel reached over and patted the cub’s head, earning a purring, popping yowl as it plunked itself down and rolled onto its side.

“Sierra came to me this morning. Her mother died. Just last night. A . . . thing found her. Sierra was frightened but knew a fairy lived here.” He leaned over her, crooning and trilling, placing a quick kiss on her head. "So, she lives here now.“

"The hell she does!” Dean barked. A cougar. A _fucking_ cougar?! Dean had gone mad. Or Castiel had. Hard to tell. The little blue-eyed monster on the counter blinked at Dean before turning back to its bowl of slop.

A second pair of blues squinted at him. With an imperious sniff, he stated, “Dean. I don’t believe you have a say. Sierra lives here now.”

Rubbing his face, fully awake, Dean groaned. "Cas, I can’t have a goddamn _wildcat_ in my house!“

Castiel came around the counter and slung his arms around Dean’s shoulders, smiling warmly. ” _Our_ house. Remember?“ 

He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, instantly calming him. Dean wouldn’t have been surprised to learn the little shit had used magic on him. A few years ago, that’d prompt a knife blade and a spray of blood. Knowing that, _remembering_ his own ingrained instincts, he shook a little as his hands settled on Castiel’s waist.

Castiel’s expression softened and nuzzled Dean, breathing in slow. "It’s all right,” he breathed. “You're with me, now. You aren't as you were. You live here, with me. This is your home. This is your life.” He kissed Dean softly, trilling low and deep. 

Dean crushed Castiel to him, drowning in the kiss. He would likely never shed hunting. He’d done it for too long. Daddy’s blunt little instrument, and all. But maybe, here with Castiel, he could begin to unwind it from what remained of his tarnished spirit. Balthazar had to have saved _something_ from the prisons of hell. Maybe he could find it again, here with Castiel. Maybe he could undo the damage he’d done to others with his bull-headed nature. 

"You’re such a shit,“ he muttered into the man’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of coffee and wildflowers. Beginning of winter and the guy smelled like a damn meadow. Who the fuck smelled like a field on the reg?

Castiel’s fingers were light and careful against his neck. He chuckled, the sound a pleasant rumble in his chest. "Come. I’ve made breakfast. And you can meet Sierra.”

Right. Sierra. He lifted his head to glare at the animal in question. The cub appeared unconcerned, a pink tongue stuck out from her mouth in a perpetual raspberry. He pointed at the animal, eyebrows raised. “She’s an overgrown housecat.” However, he let Castiel lace their fingers together and lead him toward said monster.

Giving in, Dean scritched her forehead and Sierra squeaked, rolling onto her back and mouthing eagerly at his fingers. He idly wondered if cat allergies included cougars. _Yeah, I officially make bad decisions,_ he decided as he scooped her up wandering into the living room to join Castiel on the couch. Bad decisions for sure but . . . why did it feel like home the more he made them?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my; what's that? Warrior's 'verse additions? The goal here is to have about three (possibly four) time stamps set in this universe before the eventual sequel which will include Sam. This has always been my favorite of my fics and I always wanted resolution between Sam and Dean so here's hoping.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://snarkymonkeyprime.tumblr.com)


End file.
